Him against the World
by mystery8icarus
Summary: Hello! First fanfic ever... Post KIU. Dark Pit has been living with Pit and Palutena for a while now. But now, he's finally had enough. Contains hint of abuse. Song used is Me Against the World by Simple Plan. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


** Him against the World**

**So, hello all who are reading this! This is my first oneshot-and fanfic-ever, so please, if there are a couple of mistakes, take that in mind. This is, well a songfic of sorts-and yes, I know the risks, but I am willing to take them. So, I'm a bit nervous, but why don't we get started?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus or Me Against the World by Simple Plan. Nintendo and Simple Plan do. I did this because this song always reminded me of Dark Pit.**

_We're not gonna be just a part of their game. We're not gonna be just the victims._

Dark Pit stormed out of Palutena's Temple and flew out into Earth. HE just overheard that Palutena was planning to send him to the Underworld-supposedly, to "destroy all the leftover monsters from the Underworld Army." But he knew better. He knew it was so he was as far away as possible from her and _him._ His lighter half.

Pit.

_They've taken our dreams and they tear them apart-until everyone's the same._

Pit was probably the only one who accepted him. But even he knew that Palutena and the other angels looked down at him with disgust. Why? Because of what he was: an embodiment of Pit's negative emotions, someone who is dark-someone who is different.

_I've got no place to go; I've got nowhere to run. They'd love to watch me fall; they think they know it all._

Sure, he took up Pit's offer to live in Skyworld, but only because he had no home of his own. He had been flying around when he fell unconscious for the next three years while Pit's soul was in a ring. Just collapsed, right in the middle of some forest. When he awoke, he was still there, just now covered in vines and dead plants. By eavesdropping and some spying, he figured out exactly what happened. Now he regretted saying yes-the angels acted like total snobs to him, and Palutena…ugh. Pit had no idea what she was really like. He could still feel the bruises. But he wouldn't be so easy to break…

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster; that's what they always said. I'm a lost cause, not a hero; but I'll make it on my own. I've got to prove them wrong…me against the world. It's me against the world._

He heard the names they called him-in his face and behind his back. Monster, freak, clone…it went on and on. Even though he was another version of Pit, it didn't mean he was him, though. Yet they expected that.

_We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts; we're not gonna let them control us! We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads, and we'll never be like them._

Well, no matter. He wasn't going to let them change him, or make him into some sort of servant. Over his dead body! With that, he went to carry out his mission.

As soon as he flew into the temple, the whispers started. The looks were thrown. He quickly asked for Palutena. Soon she came out, with Pit by her side. He gave Dark Pit a small smile, then looked at Palutena. It was silent. She finally spoke. "So you got rid of all the monsters?" she asked. Dark Pit scowled and nodded. "That was my mission, wasn't it?" he asked rudely, and the whispers grew into mutters. Palutena frowned. "Funny-Pit has never been able to wipe out even half of them! You're him, so how can you-"That was it for him. He looked up and glared at Palutena, and yelled, "I'M NOT PIT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!" "I'm tired of waiting-what are you waiting for?! Give me your best shot! You say all you want but that isn't going to change who I am! You can sit here in your safe little temple, and you can judge me on everything I freaking do! You can say anything you want, but no matter what, I WON'T CHANGE! I'm a disaster, a freak, and I'll never be a freaking hero, goddesses, I KNOW! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T CARE! AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU!" Dark Pit finished his rant and flew out the open door, away from the temple, leaving Palutena, Pit, and the other angels in shock.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting, so come on and take your shot! You can spend all your insults, but nothing you say is going to change us!_ _You can sit there and judge me; say what you want to; we'll never let you in!_

_I'm a night mare, a disaster; that's what they always said! I'm a lost cause, not a hero; but I'll make it on my own! ME AGAINST THE WORLD! I'm a night mare, a disaster; that's what they always said! I'm a lost cause, not a hero; but I'll make it on my own!_

As Dark Pit looked at the sunset from the roof of an abandoned house, he decided he'd strike out on his own. He'd go where the wind took him; anything to prove them wrong.

_I've got to prove then wrong; they'll never bring us down! We'll never fall in line; I'll make it on my own!_

_ Me against the world._

**So, how was it? Phew! I'm just glad it's over! *collapses on couch* oh, yeah-read and review!**


End file.
